1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of recovering garbled characters and a method of recovering garbled characters adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Garbling of a character refers to a phenomenon in which an original character is turned into a different symbol that makes no sense. A garbled character may occur in an operating system when the original character is read using a character code different from the original character code or when a character code for reading the original character correctly is not prepared in the system.
Users can download a code converter (e.g., Microsoft Applocale Revision) for converting the character code in the system into a character code which allows the original characters to be displayed correctly. Although this type of code converter is useful, a new garbled characters recovering device is still needed.